hybridversefandomcom-20200214-history
A New Evolution
Pokémon: A New Evolution is a Pokémon fan fiction written by SmashUniverse64. The fan fiction series chronicles the life of a Pokémon trainer named Aaron, who, after an almost fatal fall on Sinnoh's Mt. Coronet, is mysteriously transformed into a female human-Zoroark hybrid. With the help of his four Pokémon and some other friends he meets on the way, Aaron goes on a journey to restore his body to normal and find out what had caused the transformation in the first place. It is the first story of Hybridverse to be published. The series is currently ongoing, with eight chapters already released on various fan fiction outlets. Plot Summary Aaron was a seasoned Pokémon trainer, and one of his great ambitions was to scale the legendary Mt. Coronet to reach the meeting place of the legendary Pokémon, Spear Pillar. Unfortunately, his plans never came to fruition. He fell from the mountainside, landing in a deep chasm far below. In his final moments, Aaron was able to release his best friend from her Pokéball, a Zoroark named Zoey. As Zoey begged for him not to die, suddenly Aaron's Keystone in the Mega Ring lit up, even when no Mega Stone was nearby. When Zoey touched the Keystone, it triggered a massive flash of light that knocked both Zoey and Aaron unconscious. When Aaron woke up, however, he didn't look quite like himself. He had been transformed into a human-Zoroark hybrid, and a female human-Zoroark hybrid at that! After recovering from the shock of the transformation, Aaron enlists the help of Zoey, as well as his three other Pokémon friends Blaze the Blaziken, Sparks the Ampharos, and Rin the Dragonite to help him get used to his new form and resolve the mystery of transformation. Characters Main Characters * Aaron: The main protagonist of A New Evolution, a former human who has been transformed into a female human-Zoroark hybrid. * Zoey: ''A Zoroark from the Unova region, she is Aaron's best friend and partner. She has been with Aaron since he was very young. She cares for Aaron deeply, doing everything in her power to support and protect him. * ''Blaze: A hot-headed Blaziken from the Hoenn region, she was Aaron's first official Pokémon given to him by Professor Birch. While she butted heads with Aaron at first, they eventually became great battle partners and sparing mates. * ''Sparks: ''A ditsy Ampharos from the Johto region, she was left alone at the Johto Day Care before Aaron adopted her. She loves hugs, ice cream, and being a bit of a pervert. * ''Rin: ''A slightly snooty Dragonite from the Kanto region, Rin was the matriarch of a group of Dratini in the Kanto Safari Zone. After an attack on the Safari Zone by Team Rocket, Rin realized she needed to understand friendship a little better, so she went with Aaron. She sometimes sees herself higher than the other Pokémon, but she otherwise is very prim and proper. Side Characters (under construction) Important Links * DeviantArt * Fanfiction.net * Furaffinity * Tumblr Ask Blog Category:Stories